Emma Snuggles Are The Best Medicine
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Prompt from mysteriolady - Could you do one where Regina, Emma and Henry have dinner together on alternate days at Grannys. Will be post neverland. One day Regina doesn't show up, Emma and Henry got worried. Emma goes to her house to check it. Regina is very sick, answers the door to see Emma and she faints in front of Emma. Emma catches her and takes care of her.


Could you do one where Regina, Emma and Henry have dinner together on alternate days at Grannys. Will be post neverland. One day Regina doesn't show up, Emma and Henry got worried. Emma goes to her house to check it. Regina is very sick, answers the door to see Emma and she faints in front of Emma. Emma catches her and takes care of her. They feel love for each other - Mysteriolady

_Hi, thanks Mysteriolady for the prompt! I didn't put this with the drabbles purely because of the length. I'm sorry it took so long, I've been having computer issues. Hopefully you like it :)_

"Kid what's up?" Emma asks watching Henry look anxiously at the clock once more. Since Neverland she's noticed that he, understandably, worries more especially when it comes to his looks up to her with a frown, "Mom's not here" he replies chewing on his lip in what she's come to call a "Regina" motion.

"Oh well I'm sure she's just running late Henry" Emma says in what she hopes is a reassuring tone. She can't ignore the niggling feeling in her gut though. After working together to save their son from Pan's clutches both women had realised that it was in all of their best interest to sort out a proper schedule for Henry wherein he could see them both and they could be there for him. Part of this is dinner every other day, just the three of them. At first Emma dreaded them as they would be filled with awkwardness and silence, now she finds she's come to enjoy Regina's company and it makes Henry happy. Her favourite parts of these meals are the snippets of information she learns about her son and his other mother, one of whic being that Regina is never later. Hell, she remembers quite clearly that on the one occasion she was late Regina giving her a ten minute lecture about the importance of punctuality and communication.

"Did she say anything to you?" Henry asks his own worry growing. People are nicer to his Mom now but since Pan and reconnecting with her he doesn't want to risk losing her once more.

"No" at seeing his face pale Emma frowns, "Hey Henry don't worry okay? I'm sure she just got caught up in paperwork or something, you know how she is"

"Yeah" he replies weakly and disbelievingly.

"Tell you what, let's just order and I bet by the time the food comes your Mom will be here too" at least she hopes Regina is. The blonde knows she needs to put Henry's fear at ease but at the same time her own alarm bells can't help but go off at the startling absence of the brunette.

"You think so?"

"Sure kid"

"Can we get her her favourite?"

Emma smiles, "Chicken Salad with apple pancakes as a dessert?" she asks even though she knows she's right.

Henry grins knowingly, "Yep" he looks up to the clock once more before running over to Ruby to give him their food orders. Whilst he's away Emma quickly grabs her phone, typing out a quick message to Regina, "Hey we're at the diner. Where are you?"

The food comes and goes with no sign of the former mayor. The salad sits uneaten next to Emma and Henry's barely touched plates. Regina's absence seemed to have stifled the table, the lack of her overwhelming the impulse to eat and enjoy their dinner as they usually would. It's become a fact for them all now that the three of them have this dinner together, chatting and laughing, just being a family without having to worry about dangers or curses or god knows what else. To try and have that without Regina just doesn't feel right to either of the booth's occupants.

Henry rests his head in his hands as his mind races. His mother would never miss this. Even on the now rare days when she and Emma have fallen out or are sniping, and even that is more playful now, she would still come for him, for the family connection they are building both as a pair and as all three of them. His mind immediately goes to the worst, he just knows that something has happened.

"Emma, what if someone hurt her?" he asks fearfully terror shining in his eyes.

Emma frowns sympathetically at her son wishing they all didn't have to feel so terrified about a missed dinner, but Neverland even though they escaped and won still lingers in their minds. Emma knows what's going on in Henry's head, it's the same as her own, that fear that someone they care about has been taken from them. She gulps swallowing down her own anxieties knowing she needs to soothe her son, "Look Henry if she had been I'd have heard about it by now right?"

He nods slowly, "I guess, unless they took her and no-one saw"

"Hey kid come on, here's the thing all we know so far is that your Mom missed dinner okay?" He nods once more with a pensive frown, "Yeah we don't know why yet Henry, let's not panic. It could be nothing. She might just have lost track of time"

The excuse isn't believed by either of them yet Henry smiles anyway knowing what his ma is trying to do. "Yeah" he agrees.

"Tell you what, I'll drop you with your grandparents and then I can go check on her just to be safe" Emma suggests.

"Can't I come with you?" Henry asks pleadingly.

She'd love to say yes, but she doesn't know what she'll find. Her hope is that Regina's fine, that she just forgot. She knows how unlikely that is but honestly being able to be mad at Regina for skipping dinner is a much preferred option to being terrified that something terrible has happened to her. No matter what she needs to protect Henry and she doesn't want to risk him seeing his mother hurt or worse.

"No kid, I'll make you a deal. You stay with your grandparents and I'll call as soon as I know what's up with your Mom. Sound good?"

He chews his lip clearly still not 100% pleased with the arrangement but concedes knowing that that offer is the best he'll get, "Okay, just tell her I love her"

She smiles half-heartedly, a mixture of pride and worry crossing her features, "Will do kid"

* * *

Regina groans her head pounding as she tries to move from her half collapsed position on the stairs. Her aim was to get down to her kitchen for some water to try and ease the gravelly pain that echoes through her throat but her body was too exhausted. Dizziness swept in halfway down and she had to sit to avoid falling. The brunette pants trying to dispel the growing feeling of nausea resting her head against the stair railing, it's coolness a welcome relief to the fever swamping her skin. Her glazed eyes try in vain to find a clock. Her aim this morning had been to take a quick nap to get rid of this bug and then go to work.

Well the work could have been avoided but it's Wednesday which means dinner. Her heart plummets on finally deciphering the numbers to see that it's already 6. Tears slide down her face as she pictures her son waiting for her, dejected by her absence, I let him down she thinks miserably. She coughs violently as a sob tries to work it's way out but gets stuck in her sore throat. The fact that she missed one of the dinners, the highlights of her week, only makes her feel worse.

At first she had recoiled at the idea thinking it could only end in disaster but then her son turned to her with that pout and his puppy dog eyes and she caved. Besides in Neverland her and Emma had reached a detente of sorts with both of them accepting each other as Henry's Moms. It surprised how easy and natural it felt to go from "My son" to "Our son". The first few lunches were awkward and stilted and were it not for Henry, Regina's quite certain the meal would have just been her and Emma wordlessly staring at each other. She's not quite certain when she grew to look forward to these meals, maybe around the fourth time that she beat Emma at "Walrus Straws" or her gradual friendship with the blonde. All she knows is that sitting in that booth with them both makes her happy. For three times a week she gets to sit in a booth, not the evil queen, not Mayor Mills, just Regina enjoying time with her family.

And she missed it because she could barely find the strength to get her legs to carry her out of bed.

A pounding on the door makes her groan louder, the sound hammering in her ears and only making her whimper in pain.

"Regina?!" a familiar voice shouts.

Regina perks up slightly recognising Emma's voice. She came to check on me? The brunette smiles feeling her heart warmed by the fact that the blonde cares enough to come see if she's alright.

"Regina? Are you here?" she can hear the worry in the Sheriff's voice and her guilt only grows.

With a tired gasp of pain she gingerly raises herself to her feet immediately feeling her stomach lurch.

"Regina?!" Emma calls again knocking at the door again the sound drilling into Regina's ears and increasing the growing dizziness that is accompanying her shuffled walk to her door. She pauses at the mirror groaning again at her appearance. Lifting her hand she attempts to tidy her sweat soaked hair in a futile effort to at least look semi-decent, which admittedly is difficult with flushed skin and crumpled mayoral wear clinging to her. She stumbles nearly falling down the two steps that lead to her front door as she takes some deep breaths to try and get rid of the dizziness which causes her to sway and hit her doorframe with a thud.

"Regina are you okay?" Emma asks upon hearing a slight thump.

She's not even sure how she does it but somehow the door opens. Emma gasps taking in the sight of the obviously sick woman before her. Regina tries to focus on one of the three Emma Swans currently shimmying around her porch just about getting out a hoarse "Eh-m" before the black spots cloud her vision completely, her hand slipping from the door frame.

Emma frowns seeing how sweaty and clearly feverish Regina is. No wonder she missed lunch. Her heart pangs as Regina leans tiredly against the doorframe. She barely hears the brunette's pained attempt at saying her name. All she sees is Regina' hand slip from the doorway her body falling quickly after it. She silently thanks whatever gave her such good relfexes as she instantly rushes in to catch the now unconscious woman. "Okay I've got you" she whispers to her carefully cradling her in her lap as she pulls out her phone.

"Hey Mary-Margaret can you put Henry on please?"

"Did you find Mom? Is she okay? Can I come see her?"

"Henry don't worry. Your Mom's home, she's just really ill"

"Is she okay?" she can hear his worry over the phone line and quickly does her own assessment of his mother. She can feel the heat radiating off of Regina's skin. From what she can tell it looks like the flu. No matter what it is she shouldn't be here alone. She sighs taking in the flushed and mussed features of the brunette's face and hair. Beautiful Emma thinks wondering when both that appreciation and her impulse to take care of Regina began. "Ma?" Henry's voice brings her out of her impromptu reflection on her confusing feelings for his mom.

"Yeah Henry I think she's got the flu so she's gonna be sick the next couple of days. I'm going to need you to stay with your grandparents for a couple of days while I take care of her okay?"

"You'll make her better?" he asks sounding so very young and innocent that Emma's heart aches a little.

"I promise" she replies, "And when she's better we'll all go out to Granny's"

He laughs, "Okay Ma, you'll keep me in the loop right? Like let me know how she is"

"As if I could keep you out of it Henry! I love you kid, let your grandma know you'll be staying a couple of days and ask her to come by later to get you some stuff. I'm going to sort your Mom out."

"Okay, I guess see you soon?"

"Yeah kid, hey I love you"

"Love you too Ma"

She clicks the phone off sliding it back into her pocket before turning her attention to the woman in her lap, "Okay Regina, let's get you better" she murmurs lifting her up. She frowns when Regina's head lolls against her chest worried by just how weak the other woman is. In the three years she's known her she's never seen or heard of the brunette falling prey to any illness, seeing her like this stirs a protective instinct in Emma. She makes her way up the stairs scanning the hallway, luckily for her Regina's door is wide open. Emma guesses she was too exhausted to care about shutting it. Careful to avoid bumping Regina's head she crosses the threshold and smiles at the sight of the bedroom which is just so Regina. Sleek yet comfortable. Modern furniture mixed with homey touches like pictures of her with Henry.

Emma shifts Regina in her arms making her way over to the bed and gently laying the brunette down. She frowns as Regina whimpers at the movement and looks down at the work outfit she has on. That's got to change she thinks shaking her head. Only Regina would think she could go to the office while laid down with flu. With a cautious glance at the sleeping woman on the bed she moves to the drawers in a search for pyjamas. After hunting through what seems like an endless selection of silk pyjama sets she grabs her a pair of the silk bottoms and finds a tank-top rammed at the back of a drawer, clearly rarely used but with the fever running through Regina's system Emma would rather keep her in something light, well anything is better than a mayoral blouse.

She pauses upon realising she's going to have to undress the other woman. She gulps nervously raking her eyes over the form of the brunette. Emma will admit that on occasion she has sneaked a peek at the gorgeous figure underneath the business suits but hey she's caught Regina checking her out on at least an equal number of occasions. She sighs reminding herself of the task at hand. Luckily the skirt is easy enough to slide down long tanned legs, Emma can't help but run her figures up the soft flushed skin wincing at the heat still coming off of Regina's smooth skin. She shakes her head, moving her gaze away from the beautiful legs beneath her and up to Regina's face which is creased in pain. Emma smiles sadly at the expression which she could do something to ease the discomfort Regina is clearly feeling. Without thinking she lifts her hand to run through silky dark locks. She stills her hand when the brunette suddenly sighs contentedly. Emma smiles upon seeing Regina's pain abate at least a little glad she could provide some comfort. She hurriedly slides the pyjama pants onto Regina lifitng her legs slightly to get them on.

Now there's the issue of the shirt.

She gulps looking at the rise and fall of breasts that have often captivated her attention. She's sick. Just take care of her. Henry's Mom. Henry's Mon and your friend. That's all. Just stay focussed on her face. With a somewhat shaky hand she begins unbuttoning the blouse which is practically stuck to Regina's feverish sweaty skin. Emma shakes her head knowing she can't leave her like this quickly lifitng the brunette back into her arms and carrying her through to the adjoining bathroom.

She looks around the lavish bathroom with a awed expression. The blonde has stayed in hotel rooms less clean and fancy than this bathroom. In this moment though she's grateful for the cool marble counters on one side of the bathroom because it means she can rest Regina atop it although the top half of the other woman falls onto Emma as the brunette is unable to keep herself up. "Okay easy" Emma whispers to the slumbering Regina as she steadies her with one hand whilst using her other to clumsily undo the silk blouse, her task made much more difficult by the way Regina is leaned into her. Eventually she's able to peel the shirt free from her chest leaving the brunette in just her bra and the pyjama bottoms. Emma keeps one hand on a flushed back as she hurriedly searches out a washcloth from the nearby toiletries. She quickly douses it in water before wringing it out and beginning to gently wipe it over sweaty skin. She runs the cloth reverently over the smooth skin of Regina's back pleased by the contented sigh that tumbles from dry chapped lips. As she runs the cloth and her hand slowly up Regina's back she unclasps her bra knowing she needs to try and get all the skin dry and at least a little cooled down. Once it's snapped open she tenderly slides the cloth up the top of the back and over her shoulders.

"Emma"

The blonde looks down at the sound of the hoarse whisper to see glazed and pained caramel eyes staring up at her clearly wondering why she's there. Regina blinks confusedly, the last thing she remembers is opening her door and now she's half-naked on her bathroom counter resting against a leather jacket. Two years ago had Emma even tried to set foot in her house let alone take care of her Regina knows she would have snapped and pushed the blonde out so fast Emma's head would have spun. Now, however she trusts the saviour and honestly it feels nice to be taken care of. Regina struggles to remember the last person who took care of her, maybe her father? It was so long ago. Everyone normally leaves her to herself but here Emma is looking after her and the brunette can't help but smile at the fact that someone, especially Emma, wants to be here for her.

"H-hi" Emma says blushing nervously, "I'm just trying to clean you up a bit. Sorry. I can stop"

"No" Regina mutters weakly, "Don't" is all she gets out before relaxing into Emma's chest again enjoying the comforting motion of the blonde's hands on her back.

Emma smiles to herself as Regina consciously leans into her allowing her to finish washing her back. The skin is still flushed and warm but to Regina that small difference means a lot, it means Emma helped her, that she wanted to help her. To Emma it's proof that she can help someone, that she can provide a small comfort to the one woman she wants to take care of. She grabs a towel still steadying a hand on Regina's back before carefully drying her off. She rests the towel on Regina's shoulders before leaning the brunette off of her chest. Regina groans at the movement. "Sorry but I need to clean off the front too" Emma explains. At the barely perceptible nod from the other woman she slowly slides the bra off of Regina's front, her mind short-circuiting for a moment at the sight of the exposed breasts. Oh wow.

"Em" Regina murmurs, as much as she enjoys the blonde's obvious appreciation of her chest she'd rather it occured when she felt well enough to do something about it.

"Sorry" Emma replies with scarlet cheeks at being caught ogling the gorgeous work of art that is Regina Mills' cleavage and returns to washing the other woman. She runs the washcloth over a toned stomach watching how goosebumps follow the motion of her hand, "Is this okay?" she asks cautiously sliding her hand further up Regina's front. "Yeah" Regina answers sleepily. Emma smiles at the adorable tone and tenderly washes her breasts. There are many other things she'd like to do to them but now is not the time. Now the brunette in front of her just deserves to be looked after and so she keeps her motions soft and gentle before moving up and wiping the cloth over her collarbone and neck. She pauses to take in Regina's features focussing for a moment on the scar hovering over a lip before she glides the cloth over a worryingly pale face. Once done she wrings the cloth out making a mental note to wash it later before grabbing the towel and drying Regina off. By the time she's done the brunette is practically limp in her arms and nearly asleep again. "Nearly done" she says awkwardly slipping the tank top over Regina, an act made much more difficult by the brunette's inability to help. Once she's covered Emma pulls Regina into her arms again and carries her back to bed. She moves to pull the rumpled covers up over her when a hand stops her. "Stay" Regina pleads in a small voice.

Emma's heart soars at the request and kneels down placing her hand on a clammy forehead, "I will, I just need to sort some stuff out downstairs okay? Then I'll be right back" she promises. Regina nods already missing the comfort of Emma's touch. The blonde smiles down at her standing and exiting the room hurrying to go get Henry's stuff ready for her mom.

* * *

After quickly getting Henry's things together and leaving them just inside the door for Mary Margaret Emma heads into the kitchen, hastily gathering supplies she assumes she'll need for taking care of an ailed Regina. She drops her Mom a text about where she can find Henry's things and makes her way upstairs slowly so as to avoid anything falling off of her loaded tray. She hipchecks the brunette's door, a soft smile flying onto her face upon seeing Regina curled up clutching at one of her sheets, her other fist up by her face as she snores quietly. Emma tiptoes across the room quietly placing the tray on Regina's bedside table before pulling her phone out of her pocket. The other woman just looks too cute, Emma can't help but capture a picture. Her smile lingers on her face at seeing the brunette in such an unguarded and peaceful position.

An eyelid snaps open, "That better not have been a camera" Regina mumbles in between wheezes and coughs. Emma laughs, "Not telling, how do you feel?"

"Urgh"

"Luckily I have the best cure for urgh"

"What?"

"Ibuprofen and Emma snuggles"

"Emma snuggles?"

"TLC"

At that Regina smiles, "I get TLC and Emma snuggles?"

Emma grins in response, "Of course you do, how else can I get you better?" She turns to her holding out the pills and some water, "Here take these, they'll help"

Regina nods taking the pills and sipping the water before a loud cough rattles her frame. Emma moves next to her rubbing circles onto the brunette's back to soothe her. "Easy" Emma says softly patting her back gently waiting for the coughing to subside, "Better?"

"A little. Tired"

"Get some sleep Regina"

"Em, dinner"

"Huh?"

"Missed dinner. Henry" she mumbles a tear rolling down her cheek. Emma wipes the tear away, "Hey, hey, it's alright. Henry understands okay?"

"I let him down" Regina sniffs.

"No you didn't. You got sick. It happens. He knows now and all he wants is for you to get better"

"Yeah?"

"Of course Regina. He loves you"

Regina smiles resting her head drowsily against Emma's shoulder. Emma runs her fingers through dark brunette locks until she can snoring once more. Upon looking down and seeing her sleeping peacefully against her Emma smiles lowering Regina down to the bed. She quickly takes off her leather jacket placing it over a chair before undoing her boots and sliding in next to Regina. She looks at her watching the rise and fall of her chest and the little twitches of her mouth as she sleeps. Emma stifles a laugh as the other woman mumbles something about pancakes as a smile graces her lips.

Resting there on Regina's bed watching the other woman sleep peacefully, Emma too can't help but feel relaxed. Between the comfort of the bed and the serenity she feels lying across from the brunette she can't help but feel her own eyelids grow heavier. "Night Regina" she whispers sinking slightly into the bliss of the mattress and letting her eyes close.

* * *

Emma wakes bleary eyed to the absence of Regina. She sits up alarmed and panicked until she hears a noise in the bathroom. Uh-oh she thinks upon recognising the noise. Emma rolls off the bed grabbing the glass of water from the nightstand and entering the bathroom. She leaves the glass on the bathroom counter upon seeing Regina crying and resting her head against the wall before she throws up once more.

Emma skids across the tile in her socks sitting down next to Regina. "Hey, I've got you, you're gonna be okay" Emma whispers reassuringly as she pulls Regina's hair out of the way and rubs circles on her back. Regina coughs before leaning back, "Sorry" she mumbles reaching up to flush the toilet. Emma beats her to it knowing how exhausted and weak vomiting can make a person feel. "Are you okay?" Emma asks moving to sit in front of Regina cupping her cheeks in her hands. Her skin's a little less warm but she's still eerily pale. Plus Emma can see the illness in normally lively caramel eyes. "No" Regina replies honestly leaning into the lovely feel of Emma's hands on her face.

"Want to go back to bed?"

"No. I still feel sick" Regina grumbles, "How long do these things usually last?"

"The flu? A few days"

Regina groans falling forward slightly her forehead, "A few days?"

"It'll fly by"

"Will you stay?"

"Of course"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Oh, well you're sick and you should have someone to take care of you and well I want to be that person who looks after you"

Regina smiles feeling the sentiment send flutters through her body, "Thank you" she says sincerely even though the words can't express enough the weight of what the blonde has done for her today. No-one has ever made her feel this cared for and loved. Not in a long time. My saviour she thinks with a small smile and a light feeling in her heart.

Emma grins back, "You're welcome, come on let's try sleeping"

"Emma snuggles?"

Emma laughs, "Emma snuggles" she repeats helping her back to bed, this time sliding in beside her and wrapping her arms around the brunette. "That okay?"  
"Hm" Regina hums happily seeking out the warmth and comfort of Emma.

* * *

A few days later

Regina turns in Emma's arms relieved when the world doesn't spin in front of her as she awakens. She smiles seeing the blonde's sleeping face. Over the past few days Emma has done everything for her. She's helped her to the bathroom to be sick, she's cleaned her up afterwards, given her tissues for her nose, provided water and cough syrup for her sore throat and generally just been there to comfort her. All in all people can say what they like about traditional medicine but they things that made her feel better weren't the cough drops, baths or Ibuprofen. What made her feel better was Emma sweeping her hair away from her face or the feel of her body wrapped up against her to keep her safe and warm. The best medicine of all was the knowledge that Emma is here because she wants to be. She wants to take care of me.

That light feeling of happiness and something else, something deep in her heart, settles in her now clear chest. She sits slowly stretching out her sore and still slightly exhausted limbs.

"How you feeling?" she looks down in the direction of a sleepy question to see concerned blue eyes watching her.

"Hm better" Regina replies before laying back down to face the blonde staring in wonder at those beautiful eyes checking to see if she's okay and looking at her with love and admiration. She looks down to the hands that have soothed her and wish are already making their way to her back to pull her closer. On instinct she snuggles into the safe and protective embrace dreading the moment she'll lose this. She really doesn't want to.

Emma stares across at the brunette, pleased to see a familiar vitality in the eyes that captivate her so. She smiles running her thumb over soft skin glad to feel the lack of a fever. "Guess my Emma snuggles worked" she says with a wink.

Regina grins, Emma's breath hitches at the joyful and beautful expression, "They really did" she sighs searching the emerald gaze until she finds what she's looking for. Regina takes a deep breath hoping she doesn't destroy all the tenderness and closeness that has grown between them over the past few days. She leans up before cautiously and gently placing her lips against soft full pink ones. Emma reciprocates immediately cupping the brunette's face in her hands as their lips press against one anothers. They both smile into the sweet and tender kiss before slowly pulling away. Emma looks down at her, a hopeful joy spreading across her features, "Does that mean what I hope it means?"

The brunette smiles at her, loving the happiness she sees on the blonde's face and hoping she can be the one to cause it from now on, "Over the past few days you've taken care of me. Emma you've made me feel safe and cherished and no-one cares about me like that. No-one except for you. What it showed me is that you feel about me the way I do about you and well if you want to, I want to be with you"

Emma smiles, "Regina, look at us"

Regina looks down seeing how they're both wrapped up in a tight and comfortable snuggle, legs entwined and fitting together seamlessly. She grins, "Snuggles?"

"Snuggles, I'll always be here if you want me Regina. Now come on and stay here with me"

"Em, I should go back to work"

Emma leans forward kissing her on the forehead, "No I think you're still a little sick. Best stay here in the Emma Snuggle"

"Is that your professional medical opinion?"

"That it is"

"Well then I guess I can't ignore my doctor's orders" Regina replies with a small smile and a wink before resting her head against Emma's shoulder once more.

_I hope you enjoyed it. I'm always happy to hear what you think. Thanks again for the original prompt mysteriolady. Thank you all very much for reading :)_


End file.
